Less Troublesome
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KibaXShikamaru; ShikamaruXKiba; Yaoi; Mpreg; Lemon; Mature Language; No haters; Newly wedded couple Kiba and Shikamaru have some fun on the bed. A few weeks later, what's with Kiba's mood swings and him acting all strange?
1. Chapter 1

I was being a hypocrite, me saying that Mpreg was weird. In the real world, it still is, but in the fanfiction world, it's awesome and hawt.

(Read this awesome ShikaKiba Story I found! It's called _Our Summer Beauty_. If you can't find it, it's in my Favorite Stories section. Contains Mpreg. I got inspired to write this story from it)

I've noticed that I never done a ShikamaruXKiba story, so I shall start now! Oh…wait..I need to say some boring disclaimers and some few other notes before I start. *Groan*….So troublesome….

I will take requests for fanfiction if you haven't noticed already. Just PM me anytime and I'll see if the pairing is OK for me.

**Just please…Don't PM me about GaaraXLee or NejiXGaara or ChojiXShikamaru or anyone with Lee. Lee's looks freak me out and I don't understand why you would pair him with a hawt guy like Gaara… (My opinion, so don't flame…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden, Story idea is mine and the story itself. No haters, please. **

**WARNING: Lemon (Sex), Yaoi (Man and man, gay love), Mpreg (Men getting pregnant), and Mature language (Cursing). I translated everything so if I get one review being like: This was disgusting!, then fuck off, eh? I didn't exactly wake up in the right side of bed today. **

**Pairing: ShikamaruXKiba. Kiba and Shikamaru are 20. Hints of…GaaraXNaruto and SaiXSauke**

**Sorry that my Author notes are so long. I just have a lot to say. By the way, I'm planning to do only 3 chapters for this story. Or 4…Yeah….4 chapters. **

DIVIDERXXXX

**(Shikamaru POV) **

I sighed, watching the clouds. I smiled a small smile, since today was a good day. The breeze felt cool and refreshing against my skin. The white puffy clouds were slowly drifting along with the wind, the sky was clear blue, and the sun felt warm, making the day bright and happy.

'I wish every day is like this….So less troublesome…But that's impossible, considering that I'm married to _him_ now…' I sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder how I fell in love with him in the first place…' I sighed again.

I closed my eyes, thinking of our memories together.

_Flashback_

_"__The guy with the IQ of over 200, eh? Name's Kiba Inuzuka! And I plan on becoming Hokage one day" he announced. I was lazily opening my eyes, staring at this over boasting and bragging man. "What a drag…I can't believe I have to babysit this guy for one month straight…' I complained, yawning. _

_He glared at me. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BABYSIT?" he shouted. I turned around, ignoring him. "Let's go so I don't have to tire out my ears by listening to you" I said lazily and began walking out the gates. He growled. (They were going on a mission)_

_Flashback End_

"SHIKAMARU!" a voice called out. I ignored it, predicting that he would find me anyways. A handsome figure blocked the sun out of my eyes. I frowned. "What do you want, Kiba?" I asked.

"I'm sad, Shika. We're married for like a week now and you totally ignore me?" he whined. I sighed. "You would have found me anyways" I said. He licked my cheek. "Yup! I'll never leave you now that you're officially mine" he said. I was already lying down, so he bent over to go on top of me.

"You're blocking out my view of the clouds, Kiba" I complained. He grinded his clothed erection onto mine. I moaned quietly. "Come on, Shika. Stop complaining and come home with me so we can-Ah!" he moaned as I sucked on the red mark on his neck I had made last night. "Fine, I'll come" I said, standing up. "What a drag…" I muttered.

He held my hand was we walked back to our house since we lived together now. "I'm such a lucky guy…" he said brightly, kissing my cheek. He smiled at me. I blushed a light shade of red and he tsked. "We're married and you still blush when I smile. How cute…" he muttered. "I'm not cute…" I protested. "Why would I marry an ugly man? You're so cute, Shika. That's why I love you" he teased me, but meant every word of it. I gave him a playful glare.

We were in the front of our house now. "You will pay for calling me cute, Kiba" I growled and held him bridal style into the house after I unlocked the doors. He held tightly around my neck. "…! Shika, what are you doing!" he exclaimed.

I carried him to the bed room and I began kissing him. "Hah…Ahh…" he moaned aloud as I sucked on his neck. He pulled apart, and lied me down on the bed. "Hey, your uke, Kiba" I pointed out. "I know, I will be, but let's try another position tonight" he hissed, going on top of him. "How troublesome…" I whispered seductively into his ear.

He moaned aloud. "Mmm…Look at what you've done to me, Shika. Now I'm hard because of you" he cooed, grinding into me. "Kiba, are you in heat?" I moaned quietly and grinded back into him. He blushed. "Now I'm going to fuck you extra hard…" he growled. I pulled off his pants, jacket, and fishnet shirt, tossing every article of clothing to the ground. I took off my Jonin vest, fishnet shirt, and pants, also tossing them on the ground.

He traced my chest and abs with his fingers. I moaned loudly as he guided them to my hard and wet erection. He pulled down my boxers quickly and sucked on my erection with hesitation. He licked off the pre cum, me tugging on his hair. "Cum already, dammit" he muttered. He deep throated my erection, sucking on it harder and quicker. "NGH! KIBA!" I screamed out as I came in his mouth. He took my erection away from his mouth, smirking.

My erection was wet with his saliva, so he positioned himself at my entrance after he pulled off of his boxers. "Ready, my love?" I whispered, looking at him with lustful and loving eyes. He nodded and arched my back, pushing into him. I gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of his muscles adjusting inside of me.

I began thrusting in a regular pattern. "AH! Fuck me harder!" he cried out. I followed his orders and then we both started to moan loudly, the both of us screaming and yelling out each other's names. "KIBA!" I cried out. "AH-FUCK! SHIKA!" he moaned. I shot my seed inside of him, him coming at the same time and bended over, exhausted. I pulled out my erection and he fell next to me, kissing me gently.

He was panting onto my shoulder, both of us cuddling. "I love you" I muttered. "Same" he said, kissing my forehead. "You're my troublesome lover" I muttered and fell asleep.

DIVIDERXXXX

Maybe 5 chapters….Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I bring you…Chapter 2!

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXXX

_A few days later…_

**(Shikamaru POV)**

"Kiba? Are you alright?" I asked, knocking on the door as he was vomiting. I heard the toilet flush and the sink water turn on. After the water turned off, the door opened. He leaned on the doorway, looking worn out and the day was still young. "I'm going to go sleep" he muttered, heading towards the bedroom.

"Don't you want to eat anything?" I asked him. He froze. "Eat something? Anything, I guess. I'm starving. Maybe something soft…" he said. My eyes widened. "But you hate foods that you can't sink your teeth into!" I protested. "Just bring me anything!" he snapped and slammed the bedroom door.

I stood there, clearly confused about his sudden change of attitude. I opened the bedroom door and he was already sound asleep. "Are you not feeling well?" I asked him. "Kiba?" I asked him again. "JUST GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT DAMN IT AND LET ME SLEEP, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he shouted, sitting up and glaring right at me.

I exited the bedroom, stunned. "He never yelled at me before…I should bring Lady Tsunade. How troublesome…' I thought. I went out the front door and went to the Hokage tower. I knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in.' Entering, there was Lady Tsuande, looking stressed out by the paperwork.

"Lady Tsuande" I said, bowing. Her eyes widened. "Shikamaru, what brings you here?" he asked. I lifted my head, trying to find the right words to say.

"So you know how Kiba Inuzuka and I are married now?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of the marriage, why?"

"He's been acting…Strange lately….Wanting to eat the foods he hates, mood swings, getting sleepy too easily, and vomiting…" I made the list in my head and said them aloud. (Pretend Shikamaru doesn't know about the warnings of pregnancy)

Her eyes widened and she stood up. "Those signs mean that…Bring me to your house" she ordered. I nodded, jumping on the rooftops as quick as I could, her following behind me. I opened the front door and Kiba was coming out of the bedroom, holding his stomach. "Why the fuck do I have cramps…? Fuck…And I'm starving. Where the fuck is Shikamaru when I need him?" he muttered.

I rushed over to his side when he tripped over his own feet. "Where the fuck have you been?" he growled. I pointed at the Hokage. His eyes widened. "My apologizes, Lady Tsunade" he murmured. "Kiba, let me have look at you" she said. He sighed and headed towards the bedroom.

Kiba lied down on the bed and she took off his leather jacket. "Wha-What are you doing?" he snapped. "Kiba…Control yourself" I said under my breath. He growled as she lifted his shirt so that he stomach was showing.

She put her hands over his stomach, a glow emitting from the spot that she was observing. I waited patiently next to Kiba. She removed her hands and opened her eyes, nodding. "Shocking…" she muttered. "What is it, Lady Tsuande?" I asked with concern.

"I can't believe that this could happen…" she continued to talk to herself. "WHAT?" I shouted. She looked at me and then at Kiba. "Congratulations, you two. You're a father" she said. I was stunned. "W-Wait so you're telling me-"Kiba started to say. "Yes, you are carrying Shikamaru's and your child inside of your stomach" she said. Now he was stunned.

"Would you two like to talk about it? I can take out the child without you having to give birth…But then it would die" she informed us. I looked at her. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade. We'll give you our answer tomorrow if you don't mind" I said. She shook her head. "Take your time to choose. Just think about the responsibility about taking care of a child and what it might think about having two fathers" she warned, leaving the room. "Oh and one more thing. Kiba, Shikamaru, if you choose to keep the child, you will not go on any more missions until Kiba gives birth" she said and closed the door.

I looked at Kiba and he looked back at me after pulling down his shirt. There was an awkward silence. "I'm so sorry" I said, breaking the silence. His face was emotionless. "What are you sorry about?" he asked. "About all of this. W-We can take the baby out right? You wouldn't have to feel the pain of birth. I mean, I heard that it hurts. You wouldn't have to suffer these mood swings anymore. You wouldn't have to feel so tired. If you don't want it, then I'm fine with it. If you do, then I'm also fine with it" I said all at once.

"SHIKA" he said loudly to shut me up and stop panicking. I saw tears fall out of his eyes. "Kiba? I said I was sorry…" I quietly said. He shook his head and grinned at me. "N-No. It's not that. It's just…I'm so happy right now, that's all. I'm so happy that I get to bear your child and give birth to him or her…I love you, Shikamaru. Thank you for letting me be pregnant with your child" he said quietly. I grinned back at him, both of us now shedding tears of happiness.

I sat next to him on the bed he poked my forehead. "Getting flustered over one child? This is so not you, Shika" he teased. I avoided eye contact. "Kiba, you're so troublesome…." I muttered. "Yes, I am, so get me some food already! You're starving me and the child!" he pointed out. My eyes widened. "The child! I'll get some food right away!" I said, heading out the door quickly.

DIVIDERXXXX  
End of chapter 2! Onto chapter 3!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yeaaahhhhh!

**Please review!**

DIVIDERXXX

_Months later…_

**(Shikamaru's POV) **

We gave our answer to keep the child to Lady Tsuande and she let us have a break from missions until Kiba gave birth. I watched his weight, since he started to eat a lot more and if I had let him eat whatever he wanted, he would have turned into Choji.

All our friends congratulated us, even though I had a feeling that they found it strange. However, a few days later, Naruto found out he was pregnant with Gaara's child. Then Sai found out he was pregnant with Sasuke's child. It made Kiba feel more comfortable, since it was clear that he was pregnant now, with his bloated stomach and all...

Lady Tusande told us that the baby was due next week and I couldn't wait.

_Currently…(Winter, December 23) _

Kiba was sleeping on the bed and I walked next to him. It was 6 in the evening. He was sleeping soundly and he must have heard me come in. He opened one eye. "Where were you?" he asked. "In the bathroom" "Oh"

I lied down next to Kiba and he smiled. "Do you want to sleep more?" I asked him. He nodded, looking worn out. "I would LOVE to, but then our child keeps on kicking inside" he put his hand on his large stomach. I sat up and put my hand on his stomach. I smirked, feeling a kick inside. "Must be like his or her father…" I commented.

I kissed his lips gently and he kissed me back. "I'm tired" he whined. "Sleep" "I can't. I told you our child keeps on kicking me" he restated, clearly annoyed that he had to repeat himself. I put the blankets on him again. "It's cold today, my love. Better not make the child cold and don't catch a cold, too" I lectured him. He sighed. "What a drag…" he mimicked me.

He closed his eyes and I slept next to him. I was woken up with a yell. I opened my eyes and Kiba was on the floor and one his knees, holding his stomach. "S-Shika…I feel it coming…" he struggled to say. 'Got to get him to the hospital…' I thought, picking him up. I put him on the bed and quickly put a warm hoodie and long pants on him, putting on whatever looked warm. I put on some warm clothes on myself and wrapped Kiba in a blanket, carrying him again. I put on my sandals and quickly headed out the door.

"SHIKA! IT HURTS!" he whined, clawing my arms and my neck. "We're almost there, Kiba. Just breathe deeply and evenly" I said and ran faster. I went to the hospital and luckily Lady Tsunade was there. "Lady Tsuande!" I called out. She looked at me and then at Kiba, eyes widening. "F-FUCK! GET IT OUT OF ME, ALREADY!" Kiba yelped.

"Quickly, come this way. Sakura! Come with me!" she ordered. A pink haired Chunin followed Lady Tsunade. We went to an empty room with a clean bed. I lied Kiba down on it, helping Lady Tsuande remove his pants.

Kiba was panting and breathing quickly. He was embarrassed about the fact that his parts were slowly from underneath the blanket that covered the top, but didn't have that much time to think about it as another contraction made Kiba scream in pain. He glared at me again, his pride going down the drain. "SHIKA! I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS!" he shouted. I sighed, knowing that it was because of the pain he was saying these things.

**(No one's POV)**

_Ten hours later…_

Shikamaru was sitting next to Kiba on a chair. During these ten hours, Kiba swore that he would kill Shikamaru again and again for making him feel the pain he was feeling. First he would swear, threaten Shikamaru, and then it was a circle, over and over again. If his glare could kill, Shikamaru would already be dead.

Kiba was sweating, his knuckles white as he had squeezed the life out of Shikamaru's hand. "Tell me it's over" Kiba whined. His whole body was drenched in sweat and his throat was dry from all the screaming and swearing. "You're almost there, Kiba" Lady Tsuande said. Kiba closed his eyes, trying to gain some energy that was all drained during the last 10 hours, but it didn't last long.

Kiba frowned and then glared at Shikamaru. "I…**WILL**…KILL….you" he threatened him. "I know you will. Just focus on giving birth to our child for now" Shikamaru said, stroking his lover's cheek. "I will never do this again…Only this once I'm going to do this…This will be the last time, SHIKAMARU!" Kiba mumbled and then shouted the last word as another contraction arrived.

Kiba squeezed Shikamaru's hand again and then started to push. "I'LL KILL YOU, SHIKAMARU! YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING PAINFUL THIS IS!" Kiba shouted as he pushed. "You're doing good, Kiba. Keep it up!" Lady Tsuande encouraged him. He didn't reply, panting and screaming again.

_An hour later…_

"Kiba! I can see the head! It's almost here!" Sakura announced. Shikamaru had to switch his hand since his left hand was numb and had almost been crushed. Another contraction went through Kiba. Kiba whined and then shouted out again. "I'M GOING TO DIE! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL! NO, I HAVE TO KILL THAT FUCKING SHIKAMARU FIRST! DAMN IT!" Kiba pushed and then the child's head was out.

"The head's out! You're so close!" both girls announced. Kiba started to have tears come out of his eyes. He started muttering of many different ways of how to kill his husband and honestly, Shikamaru was starting to get a little scared by his lover's words.

A few more minutes of pushing and then it was almost out. "You can do it, Kiba!" Sakura cheered him on. Kiba looked at Shikamaru and then closed his eyes, using the last of his energy to push out his child, his tears running down his cheeks.

Lady Tsuande held a child, smiling. "It's a boy!" Then she frowned, her eyes widening. Another contraction hit Kiba. "GOD! I'M NOT DONE? HOW MUCH MORE?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Sakura looked at what was coming out of Kiba. "He's having twins! This is not good! He's already low on energy and chakra!" she announced.

Tsuande looked at Shikamaru sternly. "Get Ino" she ordered him. Shikamaru nodded, running out the door. He had bumped into Ino in the hallway and quickly explained to her about the situation. Ino and Shikamaru arrived in the room, but the room was filled with another crying baby.

**(Shikamaru POV)**

"It's fine…Kiba's fine…He's a strong Chunin…You have two children-An older boy and a younger girl. Congrats" Lady Tsuande announced, handing me my child. She cleaned the second child and placed her next to Kiba. With a last congrats, the three women left the room.

Kiba was sleeping soundly, sweat and tears covering him. "Kiba?" I wondered aloud. He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly, holding our daughter. "My sweet daughter" he mumbled, kissing her cheek. I smiled and showed him our son. "You were a stubborn one" Kiba pointed out, looking at our son. "But I still love you" he added, smiling again.

He looked at me. "You had your wish fulfilled, eh? An older son and a younger daughter. God…It was painful…" he pointed out. I smirked. "Yeah" I replied. "What would you like to name them?" he asked me. "I've never really been good at names…" I admitted.

He was silent for a moment. "Let's name the boy Fuyu and the girl Yuki" he said. "Winter snow?" I wondered aloud. "Yeah, because snow during the winter is always so beautiful like our daughter and the snow storms will be strong like our son" Kiba said. I smiled. "Yeah…I like those names…And the thing is; they were born on Christmas Eve" I added.

"They are my presents to you, Shikamaru" Kiba said. I smirked. "I love them, thank you. I love them with all my heart. I couldn't ask for anything more" I said, kissing Fuyu's forehead. "I love you, Kiba" I added. "I love you too, Shikamaru and my precious winter snow…" Kiba said and fell asleep.

We had our winter snow…Snow that was as beautiful as it was strong. Born on December 24, 5 am. We had Fuyu and Yuki Nara Inuzuka; our two precious children.

DIVIDERXXXXX  
One more chapter to go then it's the end! I was born on Christmas Eve, too! So I thought it would be cool if Kiba's and Shikamaru's child was born the same day as me. I mean…the only character in Naruto shippuden that has the same birthday as me is Madara. *Shiver* And I hate Madara.


	4. Chapter 4

Last chapter! Enjoy and please **review!**

DIVIDERXXXX

_Five years later…._

**(Kiba POV)**

During these five years, to my children, I was known to as, "Mommy." To Shikamaru, he was known as, "Daddy." We didn't look forward to the idea that they had to call us both "Daddy" when they grew up.

"Mommy?" Yuki tugged on my pants. "Yes, snowflake?" I replied, giving her a loving smile. "Why won't Fuyu play with me?" she asked me. I sighed. "Fuyu is a lot like your father, Yuki. They don't like to be bothered…" I explained to her. Shikamaru and Fuyu were both napping on the couch.

I walked over to Shikamaru and Fuyu and flicked their foreheads. Shikamaru and Fuyu woke up at the same time, grumbling. "How troublesome…" they said at the same time. I rolled my eyes. "Fuyu, play with your sister instead of sleeping all day. When I was your age, I used to be running around everywhere, always full of energy" I informed him. "Yes, mommy" he said lazily and then Yuki dragged him to their room.

Yuki and Fuyu both had the Inuzuka tattoos on their cheeks. Yuki has my brown hair and eyes. She ties her hair in a ponytail. She is a cheerful girl who is always full of energy and tends to get too hyper and wild. She's a tomboy, considering that she grew up surrounded with one boy and two men.

Fuyu is EXACTLY like Shikamaru, except for the tattoos on his cheeks and his hairstyle. His hair is spiky and black, but it's wild and goes all over the place like mine. He has Shikamaru's eyes. He is lazy and wants to sleep 24/7. He says that it's his dream to just sleep for one whole day without waking up. He says, "How troublesome" a lot.

I sat next to Shikamaru and he looked at me, smiling. "Thank you for giving birth to my children, Kiba" he said. I groaned. "Don't remind me of that day. The pain was unbearable…" I complained. He put a finger to my lips. "You're so loud, my love" he whispered seductively. I licked his finger.

He pushed me down on the sofa, changing my direction so that my whole body was on the sofa. Shikamaru sighed. "Will I ever see that six pack again?" he wondered, rubbing my stomach that was slightly bloated because of the pregnancy. "Maybe…Maybe not…" I said and brought his lips closer to mine and we started to gently kiss each other. The gentle kiss turned into a tongue battle for dominance, both of us moaning quietly.

"Cut it out, you two. You have children, ya know?" a voice said. "Shut up, Naruto" I snapped, facing the blonde. Shikamaru got off of me. A red head came in, carrying his son. "YAY! Suna's here!" Yuki's voice filled the room. "You shouldn't swear in front of my son, Kiba. You'll die by me" Gaara warned me, giving me a death glare. I felt a chill go down my spine.

Gaara put Suna down. Suna greeted Yuki and she dragged him to her room. 'Where is she taking them…?' I wondered.

"Merry Christmas" Naruto said. "Merry Christmas" Gaara muttered. "Same" I replied. "What a drag…" Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

We all sat down the sofa until we heard little kid's voice come closer. "Fuyu! Don't sleep now! Suna! Hold it straight!" Yuki ordered the children. Yuki held a piece of paper and the children lined up in a row. Yuki was in the middle, Fuyu was on the left, Suna on the right.

"Merry Christmas, everyone! Lazy Fuyu and kind Suna here! We have prepared something special for our mommies and daddies!" she said, handing Fuyu the paper. "Fuyu!" she scowled. Fuyu was almost falling asleep. His eyes immediately opened and he yawned taking one end of the paper. Yuki gave Suna the other end and she held the middle. The paper said: Merry Christmas, mommy and daddy! We love you!

I smiled sweetly and Shikamaru walked over to pick up his almost sleeping child and I picked up Yuki. "Did you plan this?" I asked her. She nodded and hugged me. "I love you, Mommy" she said. "I love you too, Yuki" I replied, kissing her cheek. Naruto and Gaara picked up their son and at that moment,

Everything was perfect…

Everything was **less troublesome**…


End file.
